futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Great Arab War
The Great Arab War (sometimes referred to as WW3 due to its high casualty count) was a nuclear war between Iran and Syria against the Arab League and Turkey. Preclude Since the Iranian revolution, Saudi Arabia was bitter enemies with Iran. During the Iran-Iraq war, it was shown that the Baathist government of syria. Nuclear Race: After many of the provisions expired in 2030, Iran no longer let UN inspectors into the country and obviously began enriching uranium. This led to the US snapping sanctions on the country. Regardless, Iran reached nuclear capacity by 2045. This led to Israel announcing its nuclear capacity only a month later and Turkey, Jordan, and Saudi Arabia working to develop nuclear weapons. Iraq warned of the repercussions of a nuclear war between Iran and Saudi Arabia but neither side listened. In 2049, Turkey did its first nuclear test followed by Jordan in 2055. Jordan then became the producer of nuclear weapons for the Arab League. Escalation: Iran began shipping ballistic missiles to islands right next to an island owned by the UAE (both farur islands, both Tunb islands, and Sirri) in 2056. In response, the AL placed a silo at Abu Musa. The Nightmare Begins: On September 18 2063, a nuclear missile came from lesser Tunb island and struck Abu Dhabi at 5:43 pm. Iran immediately claimed that the nuclear strike was the result of a cyberattack in which the perpetrator gained access to the country's nuclear arsenal and perhaps it was an Israeli fals flag operation. Saudi Arabia would hear none of it and so began the deadliest conflict in human history. The War Saudi Arabia immediately began preparations for war while Iran did the same; the latter, accused Israel of starting a war and sent diplomats to the west to convince them to withdraw support for Israel. A month after the attack, the arab league and Turkey launched their nuclear missiles at Iran. Iran, in turn launched its arsenal at the major cities. Iran also launched a few at Israel but they had anti ballistic missile technology which left them unscathed. Of what was left of the Arab militaries, they charged into Iran and toppled the government, destroyed much of their remaining military infrastructure and pillaged the country and left. Aftermath The 3 only countries of the middle east which did not face mass destruction were Israel, Kurdistan, and Iraq (pretty ironic that Iraq is one of the few stable countries in an unstable middle east). Iran perhaps faced the worse punishment as its infrastructure was completely destroyed. Reactions: * United States: '''The US condemned Iran for the attack on Abu Dhabi * '''Iraq: The Iraqi prime minister condemned the attack. They also criticized Saudi Arabia and Turkey for deliberately destroying Iranian infrastructure rather than helping to rebuild the country. On the night of the bombing of Abu Dhabi, millions of Iraqis gathered in Baghdad with lit candles. * Russia: russia said they would look further into the issue * China: '''the chinese government expressed sympathy due to also having a destructive war 20 years prior * '''United Kingdom: the UK condemned Iran much like the US * France: france expressed its condolences * '''Israel: '''Unsurprisingly, Israel denied Iran's claims that they hacked into their nuclear arsenal. Category:The 21st Century